


Little Lonely Boy and the Demon

by Avanalae



Series: Little Lonely Boy [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Ra's is kind of a pedo, not much really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Little Lonely Timothy meets a Demon. And oh, does the Demon yearn.





	1. Little Lonely Boy and the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in January 2012

“I don’t understand. Why am I attending?”

“Well, this is a rather small party, and the security is air-tight. We just want you to get some social interaction.” Dick gives the perfectly fit suit a once-over before nodding. “It’s not good to just be alone or with us all the time.”

Tim frowns lightly but understands, “Okay.”

Dick smiles and takes his hand, leading him to the ballroom.

_

It feels stuffy and uncomfortable. Bruce is being “Brucie,” which is disturbing enough without the added masks that the rest of the guests are wearing. No one is as they seem and it’s distressing.

So Tim hangs back in the shadows, being overlooked easily, while sipping at his punch.

He’s used to that and he can use it to his advantage.

But then someone is next to him.

Tim looks up.

He’s tall, regal, and if Tim didn’t have such control over himself, he’s sure his jaw would have dropped. The man is handsome, different from Bruce but similar in body structure, though it’s hidden by the elegant green cloak. The grey-white hair is rather odd, but it fits his facial structure well enough.

Then deep blue eyes are staring into his.

Tim blushes and looks down, embarrassed at being caught staring.

“Don’t do that, little one. You shouldn’t show such emotions in this type of public setting.” The man’s voice is deep. Aged. Knowledgable.

Tim is interested. He looks up again, seeing the man smirk, “Do you know me, sir?”

He hums, eyes sparkling with something that Tim can’t identify, “I suppose I know of you. You may call me Ra’s, Timothy.”

“Tim is fine.” He holds out his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ra’s.”

Ra’s takes his hand but instead of shaking it, he bends down and kisses his knuckles. Tim fights back the little blush at the odd gesture. “The pleasure is all mine,” Ra’s says, not releasing his hand and running his gaze along Tim’s small form.

It’s rather uncomfortable.

Then he lets go and stands again, “Do you live here, Timothy?”

The young boy bites his lip, “Um, temporarily. There are extenuating circumstances that require me to reside here for the time being.” Bruce was very detailed in giving Tim things to say to people’s questions, and Tim is thankful for that.

“I see,” Ra’s has a glass of wine in his hand and Tim has no idea where it came from. Before he can start to question it, the elder man speaks again. “You are a very smart boy, Timothy.”

Tim blinks, “Ah, thank you.”

“I imagine that you will be great when you are older.”

The praise is nice, but Ra’s tone of voice makes it seem like Ra’s already knows what he’s like when he’s older. He holds back a frown. Does he know…?

“I wish I could speak to you longer, young Timothy. I would delight in learning more about you and your intelligence.” Ra’s takes a sip of his wine, “Alas, it seems not to be.”

“Wh-“

“Ra’s.”

Bruce is right there and that’s not Brucie at all. That’s Batman. His hands tighten around his glass in surprise and worry. The look the men share is not that of friends.

“Bruce. Timothy certainly is a bright young man. You are lucky to have him.”

The tone is confusing. Tim doesn’t know what to make of it. Especially when Bruce glares even harder.

“I don’t remember inviting you, Ra’s. I would appreciate it if you left.”

Ra’s raises his glass in akcknowledgement, “Of course. Detective.” The man turns towards Tim and bows, “I wish you a good evening, young Timothy.” The smile is dark and Bruce moves closer to the Tim. Ra’s just smirks before leaving.

Bruce’s hand is on his shoulder, tight but trying not to injure. He moves Tim bodily so they’re facing. “Tim. I need you to never go near that man again. If you see him come to me immediately.”

He’s utterly confused, but Tim nods. He trusts Bruce.

_

Later that night, when he’s about to climb into bed, he finds a long-stemmed red rose on his pillow.


	2. Little Lonely Boy and the Demon’s Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Hi! I’m the anon who asked the prompt question! Erm, since you do accept prompts, do you think you could do another Tiny Tim with Ra’s? I love that verse so much and Ra’s is just so… well, Ra’s. Just when you have time or if you even want to do it at all. Thanks for answering my question! :)
> 
> Anonymous asked you:  
> Can I ask for more Tiny! Tim and Ra’s interactions?
> 
> To both (or is it just one….. *stares contemplatively*) of these lovely anons. :D

It’s been bothering him. That strange man – Ra’s – who Tim could tell know as much as the Wayne family did.

No one would answer his questions about the man, merely stating that he was “bad” and that he was to “stay far away from him.”

This only incensed Tim’s curiosity more.

Tim is not stupid, though. If Batman says a man is “bad,” then he is. However, there are simple precautions to take against that. There is also the factor of the rose that had appeared in his room the night of the ball.

It was easy enough to leave a note addressed to the man, requesting a meeting.

So the next night, when the others had returned from patrol and had passed out on their beds, Tim went to the library and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs by the fireplace. Alfred had left tea. It was impossible to hide anything from that man, so Tim simply informed him of the plan and gained his assistance.

The balcony doors were open, the curtains blowing slightly in the breeze. Ra’s didn’t attempt to hide himself, so when he walked in his steps were just audible enough to not surprise anyone. It was a nice, but unnecessary gesture.

The man took the open invitation and sat in the chair opposite the young boy. A table with an elaborate chess set sat between them.

“I see you have gone to extensive preparations, young Timothy.”

“I have done what is polite.” Tim nods towards the tea, “I have reason to suspect you are a very cautious man, so it has not been poured yet.”

Ra’s chuckles softly, “Very interesting.” But he pours himself and Tim a cup a tea, passing the cup over to the small boy. “So why have you asked me here, Timothy?”

Tim takes a sip of his tea, “You feign ignorance very well.” He sets the cup aside, “I would like to know why you look at me as you do.”

“Interesting way to phrase it,” the elder man hums, “I assume that you are willing to wager for this information?”

“Pick your color,” Tim taps the table next to the board. “If I win, I want you to tell me how you know me and your intentions.”

Ra’s moves the board so the black pieces are on his side, grinning at Tim’s raised eyebrow, “If I win, you will allow me to leave here with one thing.”

Tim frowns lightly, considering the options, before accepting.

The game lasts for a considerable length of time. Long enough that Tim starts to worry that the others will wake soon. Ra’s seems to notice this and he examines the board.

“I believe that we can call this match a draw, young Timothy,” Ra’s says with a satisfied smirk. “Which means we will part with only a fraction of what we desired.”

Ra’s stands and so does Tim, looking at the man warily. He doesn’t know what he wants, but he just hopes he won’t be taking anyone.

“I have known you for some time, as you may have noticed. But we meet when you are older.” Ra’s eyes are… strange as he looks at Tim.

“Thank you. What is it that you wanted?” Tim says hesitantly.

“Don’t worry,” Ra’s chuckles. “I want nothing from your family. You, however…”

Tim frowns lightly as Ra’s takes his hand, kneeling down, and blushes when the man kisses the back of it. “If you will allow me, I desire to steal something special from you.”

“Wh-“

It’s a soft press of lips. A fraction of a second. It’s perfectly innocent but it leaves Tim staring wide-eyed at the ancient man as he pulls away.

“Forgive me, Timothy, but this was perhaps the only opportunity I would have.” He kisses the back of Tim’s hand again and stands straight. “Sleep well, young asp.”

The odd nickname snaps Tim out of it, but the man is gone.

He covers his lips with one hand, utterly confused and very wary. But he did no harm, so he eventually relaxes. A few minutes later Alfred walks in.

“Master Timothy.”

Tim bites the inside of his bottom lip, “Alfred… um.”

“I have taken the liberty of deleting tonight’s encounter. It is up to you if you reveal anything that happens tonight.” He finishes gathering the tea supplies and turns to the small boy, with a raised eyebrow.

It’s obvious what he’s asking. Tim sighs, “I… Can we keep this a secret? I don’t… I don’t want to worry anyone.”

Alfred is silent for a few moments, then nods reluctantly, “As you say.”


End file.
